The Good, the Bad, the Jayne
by zzetta13
Summary: AU story of what could have happened if Jayne had actually left Serenity and became Captain of his own vessel. Although Jayne does appear in several chapters, the story arc is more about Serenity's crew in the wake of the mercenary's absence. And attempts to show, admittedly or not, how Malcolm Reynolds needs the big guy. Lighthearted ending I hope...
1. Chapter 1

_**The Good, the Bad, the Jayne **_

"_**Two Hotheads"**_

_**Author's note: What happens when two hotheads won't admit that they are part of the same team, a part of the same family, a crew that scourers the universe looking for adventure, freedom, a paycheck, and yes, sometimes trouble? Well hilarious hijinks are what happen. **_

_**Story arc takes up post Jayne and Malcolm Reynolds engaging in a disagreement again, (likely about Simon and River) only this time Jayne has actually abandoned Serenity and begins to Captain his own vessel. I borrowed this idea from Adam Baldwin's suggested storyline that he mentioned on the Science Channel's "Browncoats Unite" presentation. I hope that you find it lighthearted and entertaining, Z**_

****************_ act 1 __*_*****************

_Malcolm Reynolds stood at the top of the cargo ramp of Serenity arms folded. He was watching as Kaylee "baited" the latest group of travelers to book passage onboard his Firefly vessel. The reason he conjured up the word "baited" when he thought of his ship's mechanic luring folk in (to Serenity to take them to their next destination) was because that's exactly what it was. The cute little cuddly Kaylee was so bright and bubbly that she was hard to resist when it came to travelers wanting to post passage away from Persephone. With her little parasol twirling in the wind, it was an excellent way to attract folk to Serenity; Kaylee had marketing skills that Mal had not been aware of until he'd witnessed them himself. Let's just say she did a better job of bringing fares to the ship than what Jayne would have. _

"_JAYNE", __Mal still got angry when he thought of the man. _

_He looked fifty feet down the ramp towards the "Destination Placard". He caught the notion that his young mechanic had reached an agreement with the first passenger of the day, a young man carrying a briefcase in one hand and a duffle bag in the other, the fellow headed for Serenity. Behind him now talking to Kaylee was another fellow, a bit more distinguished, and then behind him was a man and woman that seemed to be together, a couple. After that there was no one else. _

_Other folk standing around the "Destination Placard "seemed to be traveling to other worlds, or for whatever reason may have considered Serenity not to be the safest of rides. Maybe it was due to the caption posted by Malcolm Reynolds to describe his ship._

"_Serenity, taking you places that you want to go. We are small in size but big in heart. Your business is none of ours…."_

_Malcolm Reynolds had to thank Inara for that bit of humor. It may have cost him a few fares, but still, his main source of income wasn't from ferrying passengers across the galaxy, it was from unspeakable deeds (Serenity's name was somewhat tarnished by the knowledge that her Captain made deals with underworld cliental, namely Badger, but Mal could live with that). Even though said caption may attract passengers of the more shady variety, Malcolm Reynolds didn't think it was Serenity's business to know yours, and he certainly didn't want folk knowing that his vessel moonlighted as a pirate ship. It was an unspoken agreement; he would take passengers where they wanted to go, if they didn't ask him where he'd been._

_Malcolm Reynolds was standing just inside the cargo bay…behind him he heard someone clearing their throat. He turned to see Shepherd Book walking up. The Shepherd stood next to Serenity's Captain…._

"_Good morning Shepherd," Mal spoke cheerfully._

"_Good morning Captain," Book returned. He stopped to study the new band of Firefly characters being reviewed by Kaylee at the "Destination Placard"...before they came up the plank, I mean ramp._

"_New cattle for the fodder," Book joked while looking at Mal, "might you have taken some precautions this time before allowing them onboard your vessel?"_

_The Captain eyed the preacher…._

"_Why, the last batch wasn't so bad… considering."_

_The preacher gave the Captain a sheepish look…._

"_Oh, I guess you're right. Finding a cackle of hens, a few bushels of bad apples and….." the preacher paused briefly then continued, "among them a redhead with a distain for authority…. wasn't too much to handle, well at least for a Captain with war experience. That was a bit of a time ago, now, you don't have Jayne Cobb and his intimidating manner onboard to help you out."_

_Malcolm got his point, but he was still pissed at what Jayne had done, abandoning his ship just before a big heist._

"_Yes, but I have you aboard," Mal was telling Book...as the first passenger who had made fare aboard Serenity was walking passed them, and was easing his way into Serenity's loading hold, "You're my new Jayne now, Shepherd."_

_The look in Book's eyes told Mal that he was taken a little aback by the Captain's suggestion. He could tell that Mal was only joking, but Book still felt a need to reiterate his position, and reasons for remaining onboard Serenity._

"_My duty aboard ship is to save souls Captain, that is until I may find heathens worse than the ones on Serenity, or you kick me off," it was the preacher's turn to pun the Captain._

_Just as they were finishing their conversation, the last of the passengers were walking up the ramp, Kaylee was in tow. Mal looked at her…._

"_This is it, no more?"_

"_This is all Cap, all that have booked passage to Greenleaf. Not a bad haul," the ship's mechanic was satisfied with her ability to conjure up fares for the boat. Serenity couldn't accommodate many more passengers than that anyway. The Shepherd looked at Mal…_

"_Four…"_

_Mal returned…._

"_Average, least you forget there were four of you when you booked passage aboard my ship months ago."_

_The preacher considered Mal….then spoke again…._

"_I remember. Myself, Simon, and unknown to you at the time, River, and last but not least Dobson," The Preacher debated if the Captain understood the nature of the cliental he was booking aboard his vessel, he finished…._

"_Least you forget who walked onto your vessel that day, might it be that I ask if you've taken precautions this time?"_

_Mal though about what the preacher had said…._

"_You folk didn't turn out to be a bad bunch. Might YOU remember that I got myself a Preacher, a doctor, and a gypsy, at the time, I may have gotten a bargain out of the deal."_

_Book looked at Mal confusingly….he explained_

"_River, she can read crystal balls…."_

"…_.and Dobson?"_

"_One bad apple in a bushel of four are playable odds in my favor, Shepherd," Mal said, " besides I have a three tiered check system going for me now, one Kaylee checks their credentials at the door, two, Wash does a background check after liftoff, and three, well you don't want to know about three…."_

_Book gave the captain a curious look. The Shepherd knew that Kaylee checked potential passenger's I.D. papers at the Destination Placard, the first check. And he knew Wash did a background scan as soon as Serenity was in atmo, but he wasn't aware of Mal's third tier of protection_

_Malcolm Reynolds noticed the question in the man's eyes. He leisurely let his hand drift down to the pistol grip of his weapon sitting comfortably on his hip. His spoken word en-lighted the preacher..._

"…_.then there's Nelly, JUSTICE."_

_Book got the picture._

_END ACT 1_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Good, the Bad, the Jayne **_

"_**Copper for Your Thoughts"**_

_**Author's note: "Copper for Your Thoughts" is the second chap of the TG,tB, tJ" story arc and reaches really deep. **_

_**Malcolm Reynolds is not the kind of person that worries about getting rich or wedging loot enough to retire on. He does want to make money, enough to live on and keep flying, but what concerns him most is the survival of the people under his leadership. **_

_**He cared about the soldiers of his past, and now cares about his crew of the present. Mal oversees his command with efficiency. During the Independence War he was promised a victory, something that did not happen. The Browncoat leadership had lied….. **_

_**From a time in his early life Malcolm had maintained a vision of his future. He saw himself one day standing on his porch, cup of steaming brew in his hand, basking in the illumination of a warm, late Shadow afternoon. He would watch his grandchildren at play, the recipients of a free planet from a war fought hard and won, a war that he had lived through, where so many had not. **_

_**That vision had been a fantasy, a lure of the Independent side to suck its sons and daughters into a fight unwinnable. A challenge to the Alliance rule, the outcome of which had trumped Malcolm's dream, had smashed his vision. After the war, for a time, Malcolm Reynolds had spent his tour as a POW. He now knew what it meant to experience Alliance justice. **_

_**He had been released, and began to seek again those years he'd lost. Gain back some sort of victory that he had been denied. The freedom of the land was not the Browncoats'….but the freedom of the air, the stars, the skies…that was his. They could not take that from him.**_

****************_ Copper for Your Thoughts __*_*****************

_Malcolm Reynolds, Captain of Serenity, began walking down the crew corridor towards the bridge. His intent was to locate Wash at the helm, and check on his second level of protection, which was now standard practice when ferrying new passengers across the galaxy. _

_He had just come from the galley, where he had conducted his usual "meet & greet" session, and had delivered his usual speech to the new folk who had booked passage aboard his boat. _

_The Captain had taken this time, as he usually did when addressing new folk aboard his vessel, and explained the rules, regulations, and etiquette aboard his craft. The tolerable conduct that would be allowed, and the type of behavior that would send you out the porthole, Oh, and the time schedule for meals and such. _

_He also had explained that there were certain parts of his ship that were to be considered "off-limits", areas to be avoided by his fares…yet other sections that could be entered with permission, or with accompaniment of one of his crew . He also had made it a point to learn his passenger's names._

_Now, he was headed to the bridge. He needed to know what his pilot had found out about their new occupants. Malcolm wanted this information before venturing too far out into the lawless territory of space. He broached the subject with his pilot. Wash, the man in the colorful shirt explained his findings….._

"_Well, here's what I have for you Mal…..." Wash began…._

_Even though Hoban was the pilot of Serenity, and under Malcolm Reynolds' employ, he had never cottoned to the idea of calling his boss "Sir". His wife, and love Zoe, did speak in that manner, but she carried a history with Mal, a history that he did not. Wash hated to admit it, but in this regard, he and Jayne were alike. Mal had made too many questionable decisions for them to just follow him blindly, mistakes that were sometimes argued. No, Serenity's pilot did not venture into calling the ship's owner Sir, addressing him as Mal was good enough. _

_Now that Jayne was gone, and master of his own boat, Mal needed to rein in his renegade behavior a tad, focus a bit more on suitable work. Their last heist attempt had almost ended in tragedy. They had been lucky to all get out alive. Mal might need to curtail his reckless nature some…before accepting blatant opportunities from Badger again. Either that, or hire himself another mercenary like Jayne? _

_Anyway, Wash continued, "…first passenger on the list, Jasper Grant, gunrunner and weapons dealer," Wash looked over at Malcolm, "likely that duffle-bag he brought aboard isn't filled with cheesecake and chocolate. May want to keep an eye on that guy Mal, or have Kaylee padlock that bag while he's here? I'm joking obviously, but it's better to be safe than sorry." _

_Mal's pilot paused a bit, letting the idea sink into the Captain's brain, then he resumed, "anyway, number two, the gentleman with the neatly trimmed beard and distinguished mustache. Forest Tuttle, dealer in beverages and fine wines. He didn't seem to have a lot of carry-on luggage, but he did have those two crates on the cart that Kaylee wheeled into the cargo bay with the mule. Are those boxes fill with "spirits", you make the call. May want to keep an eye on him as well, crates filled with questionable goods are always a red flag when ferrying strangers to new destinations, get my drift?" With every new report, Wash splayed his own opinion._

"_Now thirdly, the Frits, Sherry and Darcy Frits, sibling…"Malcolm Reynolds was stunned, another set on blood relatives on his boat?_

"_Another brother and sister," the Captain spoke, he seemed pressed with the concept, "you'd think that my reputation on Persephone, and my posted description of Serenity at Eavesdown Docks would be enough to sway people into understanding that this is not a family oriented vessel. That we are of an unruly bunch, and are of the cutthroat variety and that they should seek passage elsewhere?"_

"_I'm afraid that's how it is Mal," Wash interjected, "guess your posted description isn't rattling enough, and just so you know, putting Kaylee outside as your representative …doesn't exactly scare people into thinking that they might wake up with their throats cut. I mean, to present that this may not be a family type vessel, likely you should have posted Jayne out there with a red and white parasol, that is, if he'd still been here," Wash paused a second, then gazed out of Serenity's window as he were contemplating another idea…._

"_I wonder if they're another mindreading pair," speaking of Sherry and Darcy, "relatives that are fleeing the government and looking to post fare aboard Serenity, the ship of fun. Famous for hosting family vacations, of the criminal sort." _

_Wash laughed, but then curtailed his humorous outburst at the sight that Mal didn't think it so funny._

_Simon and River had been dropped off at Greenleaf, Serenity's current destination. Mal never liked bringing his most secretive cargo to Persephone. There were too many eyes, and too many wagging tongues on that world for his comfort. He usually dropped the brother and sister off on some neighboring planet or moon and would retrieve them later._

"_That's all you have on the Frits," Mal questioned?_

"_Fraid so Mal, not much more to be gained about them on the cortex, of course my hacking ability only allows me access to a limited amount of personal data. If you want more in-depth info you may have to get the Shepherd up here, and let him cast his voodoo magic."_

_Mal considered that he may have to do that, but for now he would just let it ride. They were only a few minutes away from Persephone, what harm could it do to delay a more in depth search into his passengers' personal lives? That could wait, at least until after supper._

****************_ Thinking of Jayne __*_*****************

_Malcolm Reynolds returned to his bunk. He began to get comfortable; he began by loosening up his suspenders._

"_JAYNE," the burly mercenary had skipped out on Serenity just before a major heist was to be attempted, the reason, a desire for more of the take. Mal had refused, he didn't like being ordered to pay someone more than their regular cut, and he didn't like being threatened. If Jayne had come to him in a negotiating manner they may have been able to work something out. As it stood, that wasn't the mercenary's approach. He didn't get what he wanted and had stormed away._

_Jayne had always considered himself as a more important part of the crew than Simon, well at least as important, and he had seniority. Yet, he knew that Malcolm paid the "lamb-on-the-run" more. This didn't sit well with the big man. Jayne didn't know exactly the percentage, but he figured that Simon was getting almost a full present of the take more than he, maybe two. What Jayne didn't realize was that the Captain was paying for two people, the Doc, and his sister, hence the higher percentage. Jayne was unaware of this, but he wouldn't have cared. What he cared about was Jayne, and filling his pockets._

_It aggravated Mal to no end that the big man had left just before the "Grand Imperial" heist. A ship laden with cargo that…had the robbery gone as planned would have allowed Serenity to fly unhindered for almost a year. Mal hated to admit, but he needed Jayne. The man was worth more than he was getting paid, but it had become a matter of principal, Mal didn't like being threatened on his own ship. And also, another thing that the Captain would not admit to, fact being, that he and Jayne were a lot alike, actually it almost seemed as if Mal shared a piece of his soul with everyone aboard his vessel. The similarity between him and each one of his crew, really made them like separate parts of a whole. He needed Jayne, and somewhere off in the universe Jayne needed him._

****************_ Thinking of Malcolm __*_*****************

_Jayne Cobb looked at his merger crew. There was Spicy, his pilot, and Durk, his mechanic, and then there was him._

_Jayne had never considered the idea that it would be so hard to acquire a crew, or keep them. He had purchased a vessel the last time Serenity had made port on Persephone (smaller than Serenity, but he would never tell), just after Mal had made a deal with Badger about an upcoming pirate heist, a big one. Jayne's idea had been to put pressure on the Captain , force him into paying the mercenary more. The plan had backfired, and Jayne had walked off the ship. He had saved up enough coin to buy his own vessel, it needed work, but it could fly._

_It was structured for a crew of five. Jayne had renamed the vessel "Fire Troll", both giving it a name of power and a brand of menace. His unwritten manifesto was to take up where Serenity had left off. He would perform jobs that even Serenity declined to tackle. He had hired a crew the likes of which even scared him. Jayne now slept with the door to the Captain's quarters locked. _

_At first the jobs had come aplenty, and Jayne was very happy with his self-appointed rule. Then, as each job turned into a disaster, it was not fun being Captain anymore. He now realized that as Captain, Mal had more on his plate than just pointing guns and hauling in the cash. He had responsibility, and part of that responsibility was taking care of his crew._

_Jayne Cobb had already been through ten crew personnel in less than a month, and Spicy and Durk were questionable at best. Folk were quitting his command at an alarming rate; he could not keep a full complement of personnel for over three days. Opportunities for the "Fire Troll" were drying up. The ship had been reduced to ferrying bushels of fruit to nearby worlds in exchange for mere coin that could be carried in one's hand. Jayne missed Serenity, although he wasn't ready to go back with his tail between his legs just yet._

_END PART 2_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Good, the Bad, the Jayne **_

"_**Surprises"**_

****************_ It Isn't Copperfield Anymore __*_*****************

_Sherry Frits was in love, so much so that when Darby asked her to join him and run off and share a life together she agreed with no hesitation. Sherry had been in love with Darby for a long time. When he was stricken with the notion of them running away, and finding their own little patch of nowhere (maybe on some world like Paquin), she was all excited. The stars she in her eyes sparkled that much brighter for the boy who'd taken her soul. Darby's hope was to one day start a ranch, raise some cattle and such, and maybe stir up the ground a little, enough for a couple of gardens, and a few dozen rose bushes. When he spoke that way she could see it all coming true, he even had ideas of starting a family, and having as many little Darby's or Sherry's as they could stand, maybe even create their own passel of ranch hands. She laughed at him when he said things like that, not because it sounded silly, but because it sounded wonderful. _

_Now, as strange and really disturbing as that may seem, Sherry Frits, just a short time ago, was not Sherry Frits at all, she had been Sherry Copperfield, daughter of Lance Copperfield, one of the Zeta Valley Copperfield's, and one of the wealthiest clan of plantation owners on Persephone. _

_Darby Frits had worked for Sherry's dad, and though it was strictly forbidden for the cast to fraternize with the hired help, Sherry had done it anyway, soon after she had fallen in love. The two had married secretly five days ago, but to hide this from her father they had eloped and were now on Serenity disguised as brother and sister. Sherry was sure her father would put out an alert for her, as soon as he realized that she had not gone to see her cousin like she said she was going to. Hopefully their trickery would give him time to calm down, and accept his daughter's decision. However, only time would tell if that were to be the case. Although ready for the hardships she would face with Darby, she did not want to remain an outcast from her family. She hoped that their disappointment in her would soften, still, until that time came she and her new husband would find another place to live._

***************** _War of the Roses, & Some Surprises_****************

_Malcolm Reynolds had a satisfied belly, recipient of a fine meal. During their stop on Persephone (to post passengers aboard his vessel), he had quested Zoe to proceed to the local market and acquire rations for the ship, Inara had accompanied her. The two had returned from a very successful endeavor. It seemed that the prior planting season on the planet had been a remarkable one, and the local plantation owners had produced harvest in abundance. The problem of having too much produce was that it had to be auctioned cheaper, or in larger quantities, and some of it was even partitioned off to the lower society vendors just to keep the stuff from rotting on the shelves. This worked to the advantage of the merchant vessels, cargo haulers, and passenger tubs landing to re-supply on Persephone, which include Serenity. _

_Not only were Zoe and Inara able to attain Malcolm's short list, they were able to pick up some fruits and vegetables the ship hadn't seen since, well, since the first time Shepherd Book had come aboard toting a cart-full of bounty from his garden. _

_This trip, Kaylee, with the assistance of Book had created a spectacular dinner. She had received the praise of the Captain, crew, and Serenity's new passengers as well._

_After the meal Forest Tuttle had requested the Captain's permission to enter the cargo bay. The salesman wanted to retrieve some of the bottles of wine that he stored within his crates. He desired to share them with Inara. She being of the more sophisticated world, and one, whose befriending could not hurt, might be able to help him choose the better palatable of his assortments. That way his next venture into the black he would not be burdened with intolerable berry that he could not sell. Not trusting his own taste, Tuttle wanted her opinion, which of his beverage would be more favorable to bring to market across the galaxy? Inara was happy to oblige his request._

_Mal had his suspicions, he believed that Tuttle was entertaining the thought of maybe getting her drunk, and taking advantage. But Inara had confided in the Captain that she knew what she was doing, informing him that in her line of work she had dealt with many the likes of Forest Tuttle._

"_Men are my specialty Captain," she said, "my major cliental remember." Inara spoke with a confidence that made Mal a little angry. She knew it ate him up inside for her to entertain men in her shuttle, especially aboard his ship, and even in a supposed innocent manner like this. She loved the fun she was having with him, and she was looking to enjoy more….. _

"_But, of course if you don't trust me and want to watch, then by all means, there's a comfortable cushion right next to where the fun will be happening. You could pull up a seat and observe while the extremely distinguish gentleman and I engage in all manner of delight."_

_Of course she was only speaking of sampling wine, but she enjoyed pushing the notion that it would be more than that._

_Mal turned as red as a Browncoat's vest. For her to post him as a voyeur, well, it cast him in the same light as Jayne. Not that he'd never spied himself a pretty girl a time or two, but…gorramit, what was he thinking? No he wasn't a perv like that, and her teasing had gotten his blood to boil, even though his demur remained calm. _

"_No thank you Inara," he returned, "watching you get sloshed with someone seeking your opinion as serving wench, I can imagine how sauced up you must become when climbing into the rack with someone the likes of Atherton Wing," he paused a second to see if he'd ruffled her feathers, he had not, so he continued.._

"_I'm thinking of buying one of Tuttle's crates for you, just so you'll have enough supply so we need not make any hooch stops during our journeys throughout the galaxy." He then excused himself by taking a lavish bow._

_Although Mal had tried to conceal it, Inara knew that the man was about to explode. His face was as red as one of Kaylee's strawberries, and also she knew that she had never quested him to make a pit stop for her, for beverage or anything else, (with the exception of business arrangements). She was no boozer, and he knew it, he was just seething because she had gotten the better of him this time, in one of their many rivalry arguments, and she had exploited her advantage. Inara found it hilarious, yet she knew her limits, she backed down from further prodding of the Captain. _

_She wanted to drink the wine stored in one of Mr. Tuttle's crates, not have him end up in one._

_His emotions still fused, Mal had escorted Forest to the cargo bay, yet he perched himself high above the deck on one of the aligning catwalks. He was a bit inflamed with Inara, still, he couldn't blame it all on her. Tuttle had been the one who'd started this. Mal could tell that the liquor salesman was trying to win favor with the ship's Companion; he had to admit that he was a bit jealous, but then he was always jealous whenever Inara booked one of her intimate interludes. Did he love her? Sure he did, but there was one thing the Captain would not admit, and that was that he was scared of her too._

_Malcolm Reynolds stood on the catwalk. From here he could see anyone entering the cargo hold and figured that there was little chance of them seeing him. Did that make him a voyeur, well he supposed it did, but in a good way. He watched as the wine peddler took his bottles, three (what did he need three for?), and headed towards Inara's shuttle. After the man was gone his nerves calmed a bit. _

_Mal remembered that he had informed Zoe, before she joined her husband on the bridge, to tell the other passengers that they would be allowed access to the cargo bay for the next thirty minutes. After that it would be quarantined. From where he stood he could stealthily watch from above, and not be seen, even though he wasn't hiding._

_After Tuttle had gone, Mal heard the sound of others accessing the bay. He observed Sherry and Darby enter into the hold. Their suspicious manner and odd behavior brought him to a more alert state. He watched as the couple looked around as if they were spying for something, or looking to see if they were alone. Satisfied….the man grabbed the woman and gave her the most un-brotherly kiss Mal had ever witnessed between two relatives. The Captain whispered softly to himself…_

"_Gorram, I don't know where they're from, but where I'm from there are certain "laws-of-nature" being broken here. Things like that are just gorram weird."_

_As soon as they had appeared, the couple happy with their little interlude vanished towards their bunks, their separate bunks. At that moment the Captain notice Shepherd Book coming down the catwalk, two sponges in his hands._

"_What do you have there," the Captain questioned?_

"_Cleaning sponges, I'm going to help Kaylee with the clean up in the galley;" Book spoke, "Inara picked these up for me when she was at market. I'm just retrieving them from her shuttle," he paused while viewing Mal, "you do know she's got Tuttle in there, and I don't think he's serving her up glasses of water."_

"_I know preacher, but I trust her," Mal lied, through his gorram teeth "but did you see the Frits' just now," he asked?_

_The Shepherd looked around…._

"_No can't say that I did, what about them?"_

"_Well, for a brother and sister they did seem a might friendly towards one another, get my meaning?"_

"_Friendly, are you sure? Maybe you just saw it wrong? Chances are maybe where they're from affection is just expressed a bit differently?"_

"_All right Jayne," Mal said. At that moment the two men heard a sound on the catwalk from behind them. They turned to see Jasper Grant standing a few feet away. When he notice he had been spotted he spoke…_

"_Sorry, just passing through. Must have gotten turned around," he looked around as if posing confusion, "which ways to the passenger's doom please?"_

_Mal pointed in the direction he was to take. Things were becoming a little more interesting on this boat, and Reynolds wasn't sure that he liked it._

"_Shepherd, do me a favor please," he requested._

"_What is it Mal?"_

"_Soon as you're finished with Kaylee, detour to the bridge and see if you can gather some additional information on our motley group of passengers. I'm getting a feeling that some of them aren't who they say they are. I don't want to be caught off-guard again, it leaves a bitter taste in my mouth."_

_Book agreed to do this, and the Captain headed towards his bunk to get some well deserved rest._

_END PART 3_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Good, the Bad, the Jayne **_

"_**Bamboozled"**_

_**Author's note: Final chapter of this story arc, I hope that it was interesting, Z**_

****************_ Bamboozled __*_*****************

_Malcolm Reynolds awoke in his bunk. He had requested Wash to give him a buzz on his bunk com to awake him in two hours. Since he hadn't gotten that call he assumed that he still had a bit more time to rest. He spent the moment just lying there. Putting his hands behind his head, h__e began thinking of the quality of the jobs that Serenity had been forced to take, since Jayne's departure. Mal knew that they were of less magnitude and a lot less satisfying, admittedly or not, he knew that Jayne had become a big part of the personality of Serenity. There were pirates in the black (he felt a little humored thinking of other people as pirates) that were intimidated by his ship just because they knew the big mercenary was aboard. Maybe he shouldn't have been so stubborn to run the man off. But then again, Jayne was as pigheaded as he was, besides, he hadn't run Jayne off, Jayne had run himself off. Still, there was that guilt in not offering the big lug more money, but Jayne shouldn't have forced his hand._

_Mal just happened to glance at his com panel on the wall next to the entryway. The small red beacon was flashing, notifying him that a message had been sent. The Captain's brows furrowed. That was odd; he hadn't heard the buzzer alert? He got up and made way to the entry housing. He pressed the com button…_

"_Captain..."_

_It was Kaylee's voice, her tone was low and sounded excited, also this was a recorded message, she wasn't actually speaking at the moment, "...we've been hijacked! One of the passengers has…" then there was silence. Mal immediately hooked his suspenders over his shoulders and began climbing his latter. When he reached the top he found that the hatch was sealed, locked! He slide down the rungs and hit the com button…_

"_Wash! What's going on?"_

_There was a pause, then a return reply…_

"_Ain't much I can tell you Captain," the pilot's voice sounded calm and relaxed, yet at the same time irritated, he spoke again, "Oh….and Mal, that two and a half hours of headway we had made to Greenleaf, you can chunk that out the porthole. We're about twenty two minutes from returning to Persephone."_

"_What?"_

"_Yepper, strap in," Wash spoke, "this ride has become very interesting," his communication ceased._

_The Captain tried again to connect to the bridge, no response. He assumed that his pilot had been commanded not to reply, likely at gunpoint._

_Mal leaned against his bunk wall to assess the situation. Evidently Serenity had been bamboozled, duped, hoodwinked, by one or more of his guest. They had taken over his vessel, and, as of the moment, he was powerless to do anything about it. He sat on his bunk contemplating what to do. He made assumptions about the condition of his crew…_

_Zoe, like he, was likely locked in her bunk, held captive that way, Book and the other folk aboard he assumed, were being restrained in the passenger dorm in some manner. Inara likely contained in her shuttle, and Kaylee, (his trump card) would have been allowed to remain in the engine room, the hijacker(s) didn't have a choice there. Mal attempted to raise the mechanic, but to no avail, she didn't answer. Well, the play was left to them, it was their move. He couldn't react to the situation until freed from his bunk._

_Mal looked at his Captain's desk, his gun was still there. Evidently they had locked him in without trying to steal his weapon. Be interesting to see what happened when they arrived at their destination?_

****************_ JGH __*_*****************

_In twenty two minutes the Captain of Serenity felt his ship starting to slow. Wash made the perfect feather-touch landing, like he always did, and again it became a waiting game. The anxiety was killing Mal. He had poised himself for action, although he knew that likely he would not be allowed to exit his bunk until he relinquished his weapon. That time came soon enough. The hatch opened and the Captain was ordered to come out, but only after tossing up his holster and pistol first, Mal complied._

_The Captain climbed his ladder and at the top turned to face the crew corridor and the person who'd taken over his boat._

"_Jasper Grant!"_

"_Howdy there Mr. Reynolds," the man spoke, a wide grin on his face," fancy seeing me here right?"_

_The gunrunner was a younger fellow, near Simon's age, and, like Simon, he didn't look to be the criminal type. He actually favored the young Doctor a bit, which lead Malcolm to wonder, "If he's looking for the Doctor and his sister he won't find them aboard, and I, nor any of his crew, will tell him where they are," he paused, " well if Jayne were here he might." __Still Mal didn't know the reasons why the young prep-university looking male had taken over his vessel? He addressed the man while looking down the barrel of a gun._

"_Later, I need to tell Shepherd to remind me never to allow future fares to tote weapons aboard my vessel."_

_Jasper laughed…_

"_Sounds like a plan. That likely would be a very good idea Captain," he chuckled._

_Mal thought to himself, well, at least he didn't say that I had no future, meaning that his purpose here may not to be to kill anyone, just robbery, although there ain't much aboard worth stealing?_

_Jasper continued…_

"…_and speaking of the Shepherd, how about we join him outside."_

_The young Mr. Grant escorted Mal at gunpoint through the innards of Serenity and down the loading ramp, at the bottom of which Mal could see Shepherd Book, hands tied behind his back, kneeling in the sand. Mal looked around. They certainly weren't around any towns or cities. It looked to be that they'd landed on some barren spot on the planet, so if murdering weren't the cause of bringing them out in the middle of nowhere, then what did he want? _

_Jasper tied Mal's hands behind his back as well, and then had him join the preacher on his knees._

"_I guess you Captain, and you Shepherd, are wondering why the two of you are out here alone. Would that be something on your minds?"_

_Malcolm gazed up at the man and spoke what he was thinking._

"_I was wondering what you want and what you've done with the rest of my crew," he question?_

_At that moment Inara's shuttle slid out of its perch, it seemed prepared to launch, and after Jasper pointed the gun at Mal's head, it did. It flew into the air and was soon out of sight. Jasper returned his attention to the two men kneeling in the sand in front of him, he began to explain…_

"_She was reluctant __(meaning Inara)_ to leave you Captain, but when I threatened to blow your head off if she didn't follow orders, she complied," he spoke, " the Companion has taken her shuttle, as instructed, and also Mr. Tuttle and the Frits twins with her to Persephone. You can see that she is safe and sound, as are your second in command and your pilot. The happy couple is locked in their bunk. Your mechanic I've asked to prep your second shuttle for me so that I may leave Serenity, with this man," he pointed the pistol at Shepherd Book.

_Both the Captain and the preacher were perplexed by this, Jasper laughed, he was certainly being entertained._

"_See guys my name is not Jasper Grant, not my full name anyway. Back on a certain moon where I'm from I'm known as Jasper Grant Higgins, my dad, you might have known as Magistrate Higgins, was the owner operator of the Higgins Mud-Works, that is until a certain person came alone and stirred up the mudders. I was away at school at the time on Londinum, and my father was never able to regain control. After that my brother, Fess, took over and decided it better that I quit wasting our father's money. He implored me to return and learn the business and get my hands dirty, literally. He felt that I should start ground level, and he put me as overseer of the foremen. However, after six months of dealing with folk who wallow in goop like a pig, I knew this was not the work for me. I set out to help my father regain control of his sanity, and his business At the start of which meant bringing back the perpetrator of this madness, and, as per to say, have him spend the rest of his days melting away in a hot-box," he looked at the Shepherd, "You Mr. Cobb are the reason I'm here, for it is you that will be returning with me, as soon as the Captain's little mechanic gets the shuttle ready, I'll be leaving with Jayne here to return to Higgins Moon."_

_Both Mal and Book were shocked, and they both protested Book's innocence…._

"_He's not Jayne! Jayne left Serenity weeks ago," the Captain voiced!_

_"That's right," Book added._

_Jasper just swiveled his gun in the air, oblivious to their denials._

"_He's not? I heard you call him Jayne twice myself, first when I was entering up the ramp, coming aboard Serenity fresh and clean, and then again in the cargo hold. Disguising yourself as a preacher, clever idea Mr. Cobb I must admit, guess there are more folk than just me looking to settle scores with you, but seeing as I got here first, you're mine." Jasper paused and looked at Mal, "In a moment I will relieve you of this burden Mr. Reynolds, whether you see it as such or not. I'll be flying Jayne back to Higgins Moon, back to the confinement of a hot-box and back to my father's revenge."_

_Shepherd Book and Mal's hands were tied, literally, so there was nothing they could do at this time. In a moment the second shuttle launched, it hovered and landed just yards away from the three men waiting in the dirt. The door to the shuttle opened and Jasper bid Kaylee to come out, hands raised, she did as instructed. Mal's mechanic came out and stood next to him as the two watched Higgins gather up the Shepherd and approach the shuttle. After ushering the preacher inside Jasper turned to the two who had remained. _

"_Don't try following me Captain, you won't find me and even if you did Mr. Cobb here wouldn't last ten seconds," he smiled._

_Suddenly out of the shuttle door there came a pistol barrel put to young Higgins' temple._

"_I've been known to last a lot longer than that," sounded a deep voice, "asks any lady in the bordellos on Skyplex."_

_The young man was shocked, his eyes grew as big around as saucer plates, but then Mal's were too. In a brief second Jayne Cobb stepped out of the shuttle. He relieved Jasper of his weapon just as Kaylee was unbinding the Captain. _

"_It was tricky getting Jayne stowed aboard the shuttle," she informed the Captain, "Jasper Grant does like to talk, but I was able to sneak him aboard when Jasper returned to get you out of your bunk. I cautioned Jayne not to do anything until we were certain that he couldn't shoot you, or the preacher."_

_Mal looked at his mechanic…_

"_Like I've said before, best mechanic floatin."_

****************_ Coming Back __*_*****************

_After Jasper was hand tied, and left within walking distance of a little farmhouse. Mal returned to his crew awaiting him up in the galley of Serenity. They were all sitting around the table when the Captain approached._

"_So Kaylee, how did you manage to get Jayne to come to our rescue?"_

_The entire crew was curious about that…._

"_Weren't hard Cap, he volunteered to do it rather quickly. I was able to use the shuttle's com to contact him when I knew where we were going. Early I convinced Jasper into letting me begin prepping the shuttle. Jayne parked his bus behind some boulders in front of Serenity's nose seconds before we arrived. I snuck him aboard when Higgins went to get you. It was only a matter of us deciding the best time to spring our trap."_

_Malcolm smiled; it was good having them all together again. It seemed like family, it WAS family, but it was time to get going. _

"_Well Jayne," the Captain began, "I guess when you're ready we can get you back to your boat. Where did you hide that thing anyway?"_

_There was silence all around the table. It seemed that no one was ready for the big man to leave._

"_Well about leaving Mal, I …." it was really heart-wrenching watching the mercenary in this position. No one could guess how bad things were for the big fellow, but Kaylee knew. She had sensed it in his voice when she'd contacted him about coming to their rescue. MEN! They were such egotistical bastards sometimes, hell bent on getting their way and never admitting when they were wrong._

"_Cap, I was thinking that Jayne could maybe sub-let part-time for us, don't you think?" Kaylee broke the ice, "You know, let him retain his old bunk and have him help out on our next job from Badger."_

_There were glances cast quickly around the table, no one rejected the idea, she continued…._

"_He mentioned to me that his ship was in need of a few repairs, correct Jayne?" the mechanic ventured a look over at the big man…._

"_Yeah, it could use some work," he said._

_"Well while his vessel has down-time he could stay with us," she was her usual cheery self. Kaylee was the sunshine of Serenity._

_All the folk around the table were in agreement. Jayne was welcome to stay; it would be left to him when to leave. He looked in Mal's direction._

"_Permission to come aboard Captain…?"_

_Mal stuck out his hand…._

"_Permission granted, and I think an upgrade in pay is in order, well, you know for coming to our aid and all," in this manner Malcolm could give him a raise, without it seeming as such, Mal looked around the table,"guess I could stand to advance everyone's pay," he said, "but more pay means more work, and more telling me what a great Captain I am."_

"_Sir, we do have our limits," Zoe was smiling._

_There were smiles aplenty aboard Serenity that day, and an agreement was made not to ferry passengers for a while. Mal told Wash to plot a course for Greenleaf, they were going to get Simon and River, the rest of their crew._

_When Inara and Kaylee were alone, the Companion smiled at her dear friend, "You handled that well," she said._

"_Men, sometimes they don't know what they want…."_

_Inara laughed._

"_Tell me about it," she said, "I've been dealing with them for years."_

_Both women began to giggle._

_END_


End file.
